


Truths, Lies and The New World

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towa City is in ruins, the Future Foundation trying to disperse of the two groups plaguing the city, The SHSL Despair and the Warriors of Hope. But along the way, Naegi finds a SHSL Despair member and goes along to find her other friends.</p>
<p>Will they hopefully find a way to bring back Towa City to its former glory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The City and It's Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> *SINGS RADIOACTIVE VERY VIOLENTLY*
> 
> oh hey this is my first multi chapter fic so its probably going to be sucky (memories of first multi chapter fic) i hope this wont be so sucky as the first attempt of multi chapter fic....

Ash and dust was floating around the ruins of the city, reminding Naegi of the after effects of the despair riot while he was trapped inside Hope's Peak, the place for the persons of hope to shine and recover the city to its former glory. His face was distorted in a face of disgust, his nose scrunched up as he ran into an alley, seeing 2 Monokumas banging on a door, threatening to break and tear it open to find a human (or adult) to feed its bottomless hunger for despair.  
  
"Hey!! Get away from the door!" Naegi screamed, gaining the Monokumas' attention. He readied his gun, finger on the trigger. "Upupupupupuuu~" The Monokumas' said in unison, claws out from its paws as they run towards Naegi. He takes a step back, gaining his breath and triggers the gun, shooting one in the head. His eyebrows are almost touching as he closes his eyes to shoot the other, not daring to look at the blood of the victims that they have killed.  
  
" _Upuppupuuuuu...._ " The robot said, voice going down as it shuts down. It always does that, and it reminds Naegi of memories that are not worth remembering. "Now that I have you two taken care of..." He trails off, moving his gaze from the remains of the exploded Monokumas to the door that was scratched and banged on. "Time to see who you're supposed to kill" Naegi walks towards the door, legs trembling and hands sweaty as he reloads his gun unconsciously. He grips on the knob and turns it, finding it unlocked.  
  
Sucking in a breath he needs in order not to collapse, he opens the door to find a girl, trembling and full of scratches and wounds. He rushes next to the girl, holding her into his arms, despite her being taller than him. The girl mumbles words in a jumble, making no sense of what she's saying. "You poor girl..." He says, stroking her purple hair gently. "Lets get you to safety." The girl still says next to nothing other than the jumble of messed up words as he calls for his friend at the building. The only word Naegi processed from the jumble is strangely close to the name; ' _Junko_ '.  
  
=======================================  
  
Being at watch is practically boring for Asahina. She wanted to be out there, looking for her brother and fighting the Monokumas that plague Towa City. But being here with life's supply of donuts is a-okay to her, especially if her job is actually death-boring. "Uuuuwaaaahh~! I'm so _boooored_ ~!!!" She wailed, throwing her donut-holding hands in the air in an exaggerated manner. "I wanna fight with Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-chan and Togami-kun!!" The door opened with that annoying creak it always had. Why did they choose this building anyway? Asahina turned her chair around to see Hagakure, holding some papers and a briefcase. "Asahina-cchi! How're ya doin'?" He greeted, giving her a carefree grin. "Pretty boring, actually.." She said with a huff of annoyance as she eat a whole donut in one bite.  
  
"Ahnywhay.." She said, voice stifled by the donut that was still inside her mouth. Asahina pointed to the papers and the briefcase Hagakure was still holding. "Whats.." A gulp. "That, Hagakure-kun?" The curious glint in her eyes told Hagakure immediately that she really wanted to know. "Well.." He started. "Its just some profiles of the people that are theorized to be still staying here in Towa City right now." He laid down the papers and spread them out, showing various faces and names. One of them almost resembles her deceased friend. "Hey! He looks exactly like Chihiro-kun!" She pointed at one of the profiles with a surprised look on her face. " _And, and that one looks like Ishimaru-kun!!_ " Her face turned from surprise into horror. Hagakure just stared at the profiles that Asahina pointed at with a blank expression on his face. Then the resemblance sends him stumbling down onto the ground in pure horror and terror. He almost screamed. " ** _The crystal ball didn't expect this to happen!!_** "  
  
" _Asahina? Asahina are you there!?_ " The voice of Naegi silenced them both. Asahina sat on the table on instinct and scrambles with the headphones until she arranged it and has the mic hovered above her mouth. "Naegi-kun! Whats wrong?" She says, her horror from a while earlier gone. " _There's a girl who's been unconscious for who-knows how many hours by now!_ " Her eyes were wide open. A survivor?! Its a miracle! " _I need reinforcements now! If I don't get any back-up now, the Monokumas will soon kill us both!_ " As if automatically, she shouted as a soldier would in army training. "Rodger!"  
  
========================================  
  
Kirigiri, Togami and their crew were running to Naegi's and the mysterious girl's coordinates, guns fired up and ready. "Dammit! That Naegi should know that finding any survivor has a 50/50 percent chance of being a trap nowadays!" Togami muttered under his breath. Kirigiri nodded, though it was actually the first time she agreed to something that Togami said. "This city isn't safe. Especially with the Warriors of Hope breathing down our necks." After going a sharp turn to the same alley that Naegi went through, Togami checked if the area was safe. When it was clear, Kirigiri and Togami rushed into the room while the rest keep watch, shooting any Monokumas that go into their sight.  
  
"Naegi!" Kirigiri shouted, voice heavy with worry as she ran towards him. "Kirigiri-san! Togami-san!" Naegi said with the same puppy eyes that he used when Kirigiri saved him from dying in Hope's Peak garbage dump. Kirigiri knelt down to examine the teenage girl that was resting on Naegi's lap. "She was unconscious for a while. An hour or two, maybe." She said, looking at her arms and legs. "She was wounded, but not severely." Naegi sighed in relief. Togami scoffed. "Looks like this girl knows how to mend herself up." He says, pointing at several cloths soaked with blood. Some sticking to her body and some on the floor. Naegi felt her stir, eyebrows crinkled in pain. He placed a hand on her forehead, finding it hot. "She's heating up." He says. "We need to get her out of here."


	2. A Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A point of view from a particular girl and the first signs of life and hope

Tsumiki ran, her bag of medical supplies moving and bumping with her as she hopped over low obstacles and crawled under spaces. She was being chased. Being chased by what looks like bears in black and white. Letting her catch her breath in an alley, She peeked to see the beasts chasing her. They were getting close. She needed to hide. She delved deeper into the alley, finding a dead end. Frantically looking for a hiding place, she spotted a door. "Upupupupupuppupuuu~!! Monokuma knows you're thereee~!!" A voice said in a cheery but eerie way that made Tsumiki shiver. Not wanting to waste time and get herself killed, she rushed inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
She let out a sigh as she slides down to the door, sitting on the floor. Feeling tears prick her eyes and blur her vision, she let herself break and cried. Then claws were next to her face, making Tsumiki jump and retreat to the opposite wall. Tsumiki suddenly hissed in pain when her finger brushed near an open wound on her outer thigh. "Aahhh... I-it.. It h-hurt _ssss_.." She said, teeth and tongue clashing with each other as she kept her moans of pain from spilling out. Being so tired from running, she let herself collapse onto the floor.  
  
Time went by slowly for Tsumiki. Waiting for her impending death to come bite her. Before she even knew it, she was slipping into sleep.  
  
=====================================  
  
Voices. The first thing Tsumiki heard when she woke up. Well, not exactly waking up. Her eyes were still closed. " _Asahina-cchi, I know that._ " A voice hissed, low and a bit slurry. " _But you have to consider. She may be with the Warriors of Hope! We can't have a spy waltzing inside the building._ " Warriors of Hope? Such a sad excuse of heroes. But they think that they are the bad guys? Tsumiki had to agree with this wholeheartedly. " _I know, I know.._ " Another voice said, tone sad. " _But she cant be! I mean, look at her! She's a teenager!_ " She mentally smiled to herself. She couldn't be one of those. Those sad excuses of- Wait. What do they mean by; ' **teenager** '?!  
  
Then Tsumiki's eyes opened slowly, eyes adjusting to the light and grunting a bit to catch the people's attention. They were only two. And wearing black suits too. Strange. If she had to describe them, it would be that they look like the FBI. When her blurry vision faded out and brought more color and a much clearer vision, the female greeted her with so much energy, making her visually jump from her bed. "Hi-ya!! You've been out for quite a while!" The girl said, voice booming with energy and with a contagious smile on her face. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Asahina Aoi!" Tsumiki just stared at her, eyes wide with fear and confusion. The other person, (a guy that looks a lot older than her) put a hand on Asahina's shoulder. "I think you scared her, Asahina-cchi..."  
  
Asahina, withdrawing from the bed to her seat, huffed. "Sorry.. It's just so long since we had a survivor!" She said, stating her point with exaggerated gestures with her arms. "You know.. With the city in it's current position and all.."  
  
"You guys should have told me that she woke up. I would love to greet her." A male but calming voice said, making both of the persons in front of Tsumiki jump. "Ah! Naegi!" "Makoto-cchi!" Naegi gave them a smile. "Ah! You've woken up." He says, giving Tsumiki a smile. Gosh, she can feel her cheeks heating up! "H-h-h-hhh-iiiii.." Tsumiki said, voice shaking. She's not that good at strangers, and would most likely to hide behind everything that is near her. But, something about him relaxes her, making her forget about her anxiety and fear. "How are you holding up?" Naegi asks. "O-o-okkayyy.." Tsumiki manages, sucking in a breath to continue. "I'm okkay.." She smiles, resulting in the other people smile in relief. "What's your name?" The guy with the funny 'bombed' hair said. "M-mikaann... Tsu-tsumikii.."


End file.
